Harry Potter and The Heir of Voldemort
by Nyrihaz
Summary: AU, post OotP. New year at Hogwarts. Secrets are bound to be told and friendships will be tested. The heir of Voldemort is alive and is closer to Harry than anyone else. Who is the true heir of Voldemort? Read at your own risk to find out. HHr RLL DG RT
1. Schoking News

Harry Potter and the Heir of Voldemort

Chapter 1: Shocking News

Summary: AU. A new year at Hogwarts stars. Secrets are bound to be told and friendships will be tested. The heir of Voldemort is alive and is closer to Harry than anyone else. Who is the true heir of the darkest wizard in a century? Read at your own risk to find out.

Parings: 

-Harry and Hermione

-Draco and Ginny

-Ron and Luna

-Remus and Tonks

Author Notes:

Here comes my next story, I know I have one started and not completed but I need to have my head on two or three things at the same time to be able to get my muse.

I hope you like the idea.

Disclaimers:

I own nothing of the fabulous world of Harry Potter. I do own the plot, the _Last of the Pure_ and the poem at the beginning.

_Thanks to secrets left hidden_

_Trials are to come_

_Of love, friendship and trust_

_In which only with unity they can outcome at the top_

_Defeating the most dreaded and feared things…_

_But until then peace will rein_

_Cause soon dark secrets,_

_Are going to become_

_The source of doubt, hate and sorrow_

_In pure and gentle souls_

_And we can only wait, patiently at it,_

_Cause only time will tell_

_If they will prevail…_

_Or die in the attempt_

Night had fallen on London. The stars were light in the darkness, shimmering with hope. Thunder clashes could be seen in the distance and raindrops were falling to the ground, hitting it with soft thumps that disturbed the peaceful silence. Whispers of secrets painted the air; one of them, especially, would affect the curse of things in the whole world in the near future.

In the headmaster office of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, two adults looked at each other. One calmly eyed the other, waiting patiently for the words he said to be digested by the woman before him. His long whiter bear and light blue eyes, that seemed too shine like the stars in the sky, were his most striking traits.

McGonagall, teacher of transfiguration and head of the Gryffindor house, stood dumbfounded before him. Dumbledore watched with a tarnished stare as the eyes of the teacher illustrated turmoil of different emotions.

He moved his gaze to the phoenix at his side, which at the moment was sleeping, and then looked at the fabulous room that was his office.

There was not a single proof of the outburst that a certain emerald eyed boy had done to his office some weeks before. The portraits were repaired, furniture and couches were changed, and some relics had been replaced. Still, Albus Dumbledore knew that the boy had all the reasons to hate him.

He asked himself what said boy or better said young man would do when his other secret was revealed, the one concerning one of said young man's best friends directly.

He knew he was supposed to tell him, even more to tell her but, it was too much to bear by such young persons, and their shoulders were not ready to carry such a strong weight. True be told… their shoulders would never be ready.

Even so, he knew that the time was soon approaching to speak up with the truth; and more now that the signs of her powers would star to show themselves. It was after all about time.

The problem was that it was a dark and painful secret; one worst than Trelawney's prophecy itself. One that would affect that boy in a very direct way, touching what he cared for the most: his friend. Her.

"Oh my… Albus… that's not plausible," the woman was finally able to say something, getting out of her astonishment.

"But it is Minerva… truer than anything, as cruel as it may seem."

"But its impossible… she… don't deserve this faith… neither does him, he has suffered enough… she will be the daughter of his worst enemy… it will ruin the friendship they have."

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh, as he fixed his gaze in the woman over his half-moon spectacles.

"I know… we can only wish that they can surpass it…"

Minerva's gaze fell to her hands. She could still not believe what the headmaster had told her. It was crazy but somehow true. She was not to doubt Albus's words-he wouldn't play with something so sensible.

To someone who was hearing the conversation it would have been confusing. But there were things that fit perfectly in it. You just had to put the pieces together and fix the puzzle. A little headache was a price worth it for the revelation behind the words of the old man.

Who was the boy? Harry Potter, the only survivor of the _Aveda _curse. Whose life has been tinted with dead and sorrow since he was one year old. Even so, he had been given a great bless as well: true friendship. He had discovered it in many persons that cared for him for just being plain old Harry, and he was glad for that.

The enemy? That was the easiest one; there was only one great adversary of Harry Potter and the wizarding world, he was he-who-must-not-be-named, Lord Voldemort. But I will call him by his name: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Now I am going to play with your minds. Who is the girl? Well, she is the daughter of Voldemort and one of the closest friends of Harry Potter. Who is she? I know the two clues I gave you make no sense at all, but the answer is already in your head. You are just thinking like McGonagall, is not possible. Is crazy! But it is…

The girl is Hermione Granger, rightful heir of Lord Voldemort and the last of Salazar Slytherin's blood.

"How…? Who is _she_ really Albus?"

"That Minerva is the question… but its explanation is quite the confusing and long one," he sat once more, and with a swing of his wand the wizard conjured a more comfy armchair for the transfiguration teacher before him.

"Are you ready to hear it?" he asked. "Too know the true and be one more keeping it hidden from her?"

McGonagall sat down on the armchair and nodded. She couldn't trust her voice anymore, so she did what she could… she listened with raw attention the headmaster words.

"Hermione, as well as everyone, believes she is the daughter of John and Jane Granger. But that's not true, they are not her parents; they are her uncles."

Surprise registered on the transfiguration teacher's face, a pang of confusion that appeared to be running thru her veins and into every little part of her whole body.

"The story begins a long time ago; before Hermione and her mother were born. As you well know there are two families with the last name _Granger_. One is a muglee family, while the other was a magical and ancient family also known as _The Last of the Pure._"

"Yes," the woman said. "I'm aware of that."

"John Granger, who Hermione believe is her father, is half brother of Mione, Hermione's mother. Their father, Richard Granger, had a romantic relationship with Aly Granger, and from this marriage came Mione."

"The love between Richard and Aly was strong but they were forced to separate because of the tribulations that came with him being a muglee and she being royalty on her family. Years after the separation, Richard fell in love again, and this time with a normal human. From this union was born John, Mione's half-brother," Dumbledore kept on explaining and with each word he seemed to age a little more.

"Thanks to different conditions John was revealed the secrets of his father past life and this ended on him meeting his sister, who he loved immediately."

"But Albus…" the woman interrupted, "this still doesn't explain the part of Hermione being the daughter of…" she didn't continue the sentence, McGonagall simply couldn't say it.

"I know. That will be explained now," Dumbledore answered in resignation.

"Time flew by and Mione grew up, becoming a young beautiful and intelligent woman. One day she befriended someone: Tom Marvolo Riddle. She felt in love with him… and he did with her, truly… but darkness was consuming him inside out little by little… she didn't know that a first. Their relationship became stable but not overly formal."

"Tom, not Voldemort, believed that Mione could save him. He thought she could still bring him back to life, but it was too late. Darkness soon consumed him completely. Voldemort was born, Tom was gone forever."

A sad smile was formed in the headmaster's lips as he contemplated on his former student. But he continued with the story, not letting the sorrow or the old memories fill his heart.

"Mione found herself in love with a Dark Lord in the making… and she was pregnant. She carried in her body the living proof that at least once in his life Tom loved her. On the other hand Voldemort believed he had to get rid of the last things that still held him to the light side: Mione. He had no idea of the child she was carrying on her belly, the child he was a father too."

"Voldemort waited a year and some moths. He wanted to become powerful and then he would give his fist impact on the wizarding world: the dead and total elimination of the _Last of the Pure_, the magical Granger-an ancient but kind family with full respect for the entire magical world and its creatures."

"During that time Hermione was born. Mione knew what was to come and she decided that she had to safe the life of her daughter no matter what. Mione had a talk with is brother one night, who was married to Jane already. She explained everything and gave her child to them. The girl was named after herself and John's wife: Hermione Jane Granger. Her brother took Hermione in without hesitating. Jane herself was surprised but didn't protest and took the girl in whit open arms."

"Mione left that night and never saw her daughter again. She and _The Last of the Pure_ were completely eliminated some days after, but a sacrifice of love, like the one that protects Harry, protects Hermione and the Granger's house to this day."

"Voldemort thought he had eliminated one of the most ancient magical families from its roots, a family that came from the times of Merlin and King Arthur themselves. He had no idea that a heir was alive, his own daughter to be precise: Hermione."

"That's how Hermione ends being the heir of Voldemort, the darkest wizard of our and their era. The blood of said Dark Lord, the blood of the _Last of the Pure_ and the blood of Salazar Slytherin runs in her veins. This states clearly she is not a mere muglee born. But, Hermione knows nothing of this… "

McGonagall was left speechless, no words were coming out. Her mind was still trying to understand everything, to assimilate all she was told, but it was confusing and unbelievable at the same time.

"Albus… I… what should we do?"

"The only thing we can do is wait and not judger her… is not her fault… after all her life is soon going to change dramatically. We can only pray for them to be strong."

McGonagall nodded and left the room in silence. A new weight has posed itself on her shoulder.

The weight of secrets, of hidden truths.

Tears left her eyes, tears for _her_ and for _him_, for those two teens with a dark rode ahead of them. Tears for all of them; after all they were all in a living hell. She could only witch them the best and be ready to believe in them when the time came.

For now she just witched to forget it all and be able to imagine them as the innocent children they were once, but she knew very well that innocence has left their bodies long ago.

Sleep didn't come by itself to her that night; she had to use to use a dreamless sleep potion to stop her mind. Thinking was a torture right now.

For his part Dumbledore didn't sleep that night. He just stood before his window looking with a lost gaze towards the outskirts of his school, a lonely tear falling from his eyes and his heart pounding hard.

So many errors coming back…

Secretes bound to be revealed…

Darkness ready to consume…

Truth was going to be a double blade on this war…

It was going to hurt them all.

Author's Note:

There goes first chapter… So I want this story to be darker… and cruel… for now I don't know were is really going. I know this fist chapter was pretty boring, probably, but is just to set the plot on is curse.

I really know the time line does not go well with the original Harry Potter universe but just give that a blind eye, I could do nothing else.

So, yeah… Mione is her mother's name. So original, right? *Being Sarcastic*

I wish my grammar was better; I tried really hard looking for the mistakes. Anyone wants to be my beta??

For those that are reading _A Mystery Year_, I Am writing it, I am just deciding about something's that will affect the plot… and my muse went somewhere I can't seem to find. If anyone see it, please call me!

On the other hand Review!!!

I not begging you, but reviews are really appreciated, constructive criticism as well, those are good, and it helps you become a better author. Flames will be given no mind, like if they are not even there.

This is for now, until next time.

Have a good day, luck on life and God bless you!

Sincerely,

Nyrihaz


	2. Of Castles and Houses

Harry Potter and the Heir of Voldemort

Chapter 2: Of Castles and Houses

Disclaimer: Come on, do I have to say this again? I own nothing apart from the not so original but still original idea; after all I have been playing with this plot since I read the third book, and that's a long time ago. And believe me Harry Potter is not of my property, Harry and Hermione not being together proves it.

On with this story! Read and Review!

_Difficult times are approaching_

_And only a few while stand still_

_Deep in this world darkness rein_

_And chaos is soon to come…_

_Planning things of which he isn't sure_

_And deeper looks into the past_

_As the ignorant stay by the side…_

_A confession of love _

_And a plan is set_

_When darkness and light collide,_

_Can there be a neutral side to this fight?_

Somewhere in the world, in the dead of the night, a sinister castle stood in the middle of a forest many knew nothing off. An aura of malice and darkness covered everything around it, a storm raging on the horizon.

Animals roomed free in the dark forest, looking for shelter, but they knew that anywhere was safer than close to the castle with dark black walls, tainted with the blood of innocents. Never has it been touched by muggles and has never seen a pure soul walk in... alive. The doors of said castle can only speak of tales of dreadful deals and death ordeals.

Nothing good is to come from a place like this one. Since the beginning of time, it gave a place to rest to the most corrupts hearts. And now is no different, cause is the home of that who haunts peoples life and nights.

Lord Voldemort.

The castle of Ephap stood there, in the middle of a forest long forgotten and right now it was possibly the most sinister place on earth, the home of a bringer of pain, dead and sorrow.

But things were not always like that…

"_Do you love me Tom?" a woman with curly brown hair asked the man before her._

_He smiled and leaned in to kiss her as an answer._

"_I do. You know that very well," he said after the gentle kiss, but on the inside he was afraid, because he knew things were going to change soon. He was corrupted by darkness; there was no hope for him now._

"_I know you do," she said, so true were her words, her golden eyes alive with love._

"_And you, do you love me?" he asked a smile playing on the corner of his lips._

"_Yes I do. I love you Tom Marvolo. I love you so much," she answered with full sincerity. She was one of the only persons who used the last name Marvolo to refer to him… but he didn't care for it was her._

_She let herself be embraced by his strong and gentle arms, as love and passion took control of both lovers._ _Only the moon and the stars were there to testify the kisses and caresses exchanged that night._

_But in the end even a love so pure wasn't enough to beat a darkness so strong._

Inside that castle you could find many of those that have been corrupted by hate and power; an ambitious that has lead many to their dismiss.

Many of them were regretting the choice they made years back. Regretting it now when there was no turning back. Or at least not a safe turning back, retreating was the end as well.

_Death Eaters_-that they were named by their master. Behind theirs masks stood persons of no honor. Whose faces I prefer not seeing.

Walking through the corridors of the castle was a one of the many death eaters, a traitor to the light side. He owed a life debt-a thing you should always remember-to the boy-who-lived.

His features seemed to be a cross between a rat and human, repugnant; thanks to the many years he wasted hidden on his animagus form. One of his hands was missing and on its place was a metal replacement, on pure silver. This death eater's name was Peter Pettigrew, better known as Wormtail.

His lord had called and he was on his way to meet him. Terrified was an understatement to big when it came to describe him. His eyes glanced around at the sound of the slightest of movement. He was preparing himself to be jinxed one or two times…

…or more.

He was after all a mere pawn in Voldemort plans, nothing special at all.

He finally came too a halt before the room he had been looking for. He knew patience was something his lord hadn't, and he wasn't going make him wait.

He opened the door and found himself with blood red orbs. Full of hate and darkness, it was like a never ending precipice, in which you could fine the blood of all his victims.

Those eyes could cause anyone nightmares, and he was no exception.

"You called milord?" he said, kneeling before Voldemort.

"Yes," was his hiss of a response.

"May I… know why?"

Voldemort gazed down at him with hateful eyes, playing with his wand. In another moment he would have cursed him, but right now he had no time to lose. After all, the person before him was insignificant. It wasn't worth his time.

"I have to find something," he said. "And I want to be sure it will be brought here in perfect conditions."

"And what is it, if a may ask my lord?" Wormtail asked, his head down, his eyes full of fear and his body shaking. It amused Voldemort to see him like that.

"Yes. Is a relic, of an ancient family of wizards… of _The Last of the Pure _and I want it. It might hold light magic, but it holds the biggest amount of the most powerful dark magic as well, and I want that. It has _Deorc_ in it… in its purest way," there was a trace of happiness in the dark lord's voice, a macabre tone of joy.

"I see, milord," the death eater said, realization hitting him. "Who am I going with?"

"With Severus," he said while patting with a hand his snake pet-Nagini.

Wormtail watched the green serpent with fear eating him; he could be excellent food for that animal if he was to fail his lord's orders.

"But he is not here-" he started tentatively, his voice breaking, but he was cut off by Voldemort anyway.

"Silence you fool! No one is to correct me. _Crucio!_" his voice was full of hate and darkness, the unforgivable coming easy to his lips.

A high pitched scream filled the air as the curse hit the body of Peter Pettigrew, he fell to the floor. Hate cursed trough his body and he feel like millions of knifes were being incrusted into his flesh. After some minutes the curse stopped and his screams started to subside with it.

"That shows you not to test my patience."

"Yes, milord," was his fragile response, he was still kneeling on the floor, to weak to stood up.

"I do know Severus isn't here but he will come soon, in a week. Then you two with some others will go find and _bring _back the sword," he made it crystal clear that he will not allow failure. The Death Eater merely nodded, to afraid of causing his master rage again.

"You may leave now; take your pathetic face out of my sigh."

"Yes, milord," and he didn't need to be told twice to leave the room.

Red eyes watched the retreating form of the death eater as a sinister smirk covered his lips.

"That sword will be mine. The last relic that holds neutral power will be in my hands and then nothing will be able to stop me. _Deorc_… darkness itself will be in my hands very, very soon."

An evil laugh filled the air as the storm outside intensified, a single thunder clash in the distance.

"Your end is soon to come, Harry Potter!"

Darkness reins here…

Somewhere else, with a lighter tone to their conversation, two grown ups sat around an old and rusted table. They were eating in an exchange of silence and carefree conversations.

They had finished theirs task in the ancient house of Black; which will be used to harbor the Order in some weeks. Voldemort was playing it low for now but it wouldn't be for to long, they were sure of that.

"What are you thinking so much?" the woman with short pink hair asked to the quiet werewolf at her side.

"About the things I told you before," he answered, his eyes fixed on his plate of food.

She shook her head, she wasn't sure of why he was so afraid about all this. "He would love the idea, Remus," she offered to the confused man.

He looked at her, he wasn't as sure as she was.

"I don't want him to think that I want to occupy… Sirius place," he added-finally admitting his hidden fear.

Now she understood… yet… that didn't change what she thought about the situation.

"I still think Harry will love the idea, and it wouldn't be occupying Sirius's place. You have your own place on Harry's heart won already. Being his god-father will help the both of you."

Remus was surprised at the words of the young auror, thinking about it, she could be quite wise if she wanted. But that didn't stop her from being blunt on her opinions and clumsy in many things. The true was that he loved those things about her as well.

"Maybe you're right…"

"I am right. You'll see," she added, a smile greeting her features.

Remus couldn't help but smile back.

Several minutes went by in silence once more. The clock's _tic-toc_ were the only thing audible, both adults lost on their minds.

"You miss him don't you?" stupid question, but it has left her lips before she could stop it.

Remus looked down, his body tensing at the words. No response was coming from him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask that. You don't have to answer," she tried to fix the wrong her words had caused. But she wasn't so successful. Remus stood unmoving, his eyes glued to the floor. She loved this man, she was bloody sure of that. But, damn, was she good at messing things up and hurting him? Yes, she was. She was the best at that.

"You really don't need to answer Rem-" the metamorphmagus started but was cut off by the ex-marauder.

"I want to answer, Tonks," he said, his voice was firm and commanding.

Tonks stood in silent. Her brow furrowed in complete confusion, but she wasn't going to complain with him. She wanted him to trust her.

"Not only him… but everyone… life has been hell since that day… the day of James and Lilly's dead… I lost everything that night of October; all my friends were gone one way or another. Two were death… one was supposed death and the other… on Azkaban, for being a traitor… I was completely alone…"

She could see the tears that were fighting to get out, but he was strong enough to hold them back… for now. His body trembled slightly but visibly and she guessed this was the first time he talked with someone-apart from Sirius-about everything.

It was like a bomb, destined to explode at the sound of her words.

"But then life took a drastic turn… and gave me a second chance. I meet Harry and his friend and saw once more the meaning of friendship on their bond. Then I found him again, my best friend… my brother by all means except blood… and he wasn't guilty of anything. I wasn't alone again; everything was changing for the better."

A weak smiled posed on his lips, and she could feel herself on the edge of tears as well.

"Then… he left… live took him away once more, this time forever… but they left me behind, like always… and Tonks I swear I have wished so many times to die. To leave this place for once… but my prayer has never been answered…" now tears ran down his face, leaving on his face a path of sorrow.

Tonks, for her part, has been slapped across the face with his words. She wasn't expecting to heard him said that, not at all. His life was precious to her and too many others; she wasn't going to let him bring his death upon himself.

He wasn't alone. She was there for him, and she was going to let him know. She stood up from the old chair she has been using and walked towards him with firm steps.

His vision was lost, his mind wasn't there, tears fell from his eyes, tears that had been hold inside for to long. His body was trembling and his hands were clenched into fist. It broke her heart to see him like that.

"Listen to me Remus Lupin," she stated, her strong voice gaining the attention of the man before her. "Don't ever, ever, say _that_ again. Your life is worth it, more than you think, so don't dare say that you which to die again. You can't die. You are precious to many, you are precious to Harry… your precious to me…" her words had ended on a whisper but she maintained the eye contact, gazing deep into his eyes… deep into his soul.

"Tonks…" he whispered, understanding the double meaning behind her words.

She rested her head against his forehead, and closed her eyes. One of his hand went to caresses her face, gently and softly.

He had always maintained his distance with the young auror, because he knew feelings have been involved for some time… and he thought he wasn't going to be good for her.

But today… today he didn't give a damn.

They were lost on each other. Soon their lips met for the first, but not the last, time. Love and passion were set free.

The kiss was soft at first both felling slightly confused with the turn the actions between them were taking.

But it soon became more passionate, their tongues fighting, dancing. Her hands strangled in his muffled brown hair and his trailing her body.

"What are we doing?" he asked between kisses, as they separated for the need of air.

"I have no bloody idea," she answered resting her head against his and looking deep into his eyes as she added, "but I swear I love you."

And he knew she was saying the true. Still…

"Are you sure you can love a werewolf?" he asked, doubt entering his eyes.

"I love everything about you, Remus. I wouldn't change anything," she said and kissed him again.

And if it wasn't because she was kissing him once more he would've be grinning like mad.

"I love you, I love you too," he said sincerely and he had to allow out a laugh when her hair turned deep red after his words.

The Old House of Black was the only witness of the promises of love exchanged between the new found lovers that night; two of the many persons that will soon find themselves entangled in a chaos of truths and secrets.

"_What do you think of living here? Together, the two of us with nothing between us?" the woman asked her lover._

_He looked at her and smiled… a fake smile. He knew there was no future for them, he was dying alive slowly and there was nothing good for the future._

"_I would be prefect," he said_. _And Tom was saying the true. Nothing could be more perfect than living with her forever…_

_But that was just a dream now… he was lost gone._

"_I love you, Mione," he said suddenly, telling her the truest feeling he had ever felt and would ever feel._

_She smiled saying, "I know."_

_He smiled and felt content for the moment, forgetting about the things that he knew were soon to come. Of the hell he would bring himself._

"You'll be meeting him next week, I suppose?" the old and wise man asked.

The professor before him, head of the Slytherin house and teacher of poisons at Hogwarts, nodded. His black eyes watched the headmaster with an unreadable expression. His greasy black hair covered part of his face shadowing it, covering him in an air of mystery.

"Yes," he answered after thinking for some time. "He wants me to go find the sword, but we know we can't let him have it. Even when I don't want to admit it, the sword is Granger's property by blood right. And If the Dark Lord is to have it… it will be the end of us all."

"Exactly Severus, so what are you going to do?"

"We have to give that sword to its owner, to Hermione Marvolo Granger. She is the only one in the world who can use both the swords light and dark magic… as well as is neutral properties."

"Yes… that girl has more potential than she thinks, thought it will hurt them all when the time of talking with the true comes."

Severus Snape stood in silent after those words. He knew it was wrong, to loathe kids because of their parents… because of his past. But he couldn't stop himself; he despised Potter, and with it his friends. Granger had nothing to do with his past… directly… but he despised her just because she was Harry's friend.

He knew he didn't cared for what she felt, but he had to help her. The sword couldn't end in the wrong hands, it was meant for her. He had to help her; it was what Dumbledore wanted… what Mione would have wanted. And he had debts with both of them. Big debts.

Hermione Marvolo, the daughter of the wizarding world worst enemy. Who would have thought? She is nothing like Voldemort… but she is Mione and Tom's daughter; there is no doubt in that.

How he, Severus Snape, meet Mione and ended mixed in all this is a long story, but it was thanks to her that he went looking for help with Dumbledore. If she hadn't say does words to him… he would probably still be a Death Eater, and not a spy to the light.

"_You are one of his followers, aren't you?" the woman asked, it was obvious that she was pregnant._

_The interrogated man looked down; he wasn't meant to be found. His assignment was to watch her, without her knowing._

"_You should escape, whoever you are… his not a good future... and I can see in your yes that you are no bad person…" her words were marked with a pure sadness that hit him like a ton of blocks._

_The younger inexperienced and confused Severus looked down, felling ashamed of himself… reluctant to meet her eyes after her words._

_The Last of the Pure were special magicians, they have the ability to see into the soul of people by just looking in their eyes… they could read you with easiness._

"_Get out while you can… and please don't tell him that I'm pregnant… he will kill his own daughter if he knew… and I have to save her."_

_His wand was now being held limply, without strength. The simple words of a stranger had made him think._

_He reflected about it, he was aware of her presence but he couldn't look at her._

_If his Dark Lord was capable of doing what he was planning to do to the woman who he once loved… what will he do with them…? Worst, what were they doing…? What was he doing…?_

"_I'll trust you…" and with that the woman turned and left, leaving a speechless man behind._

_He was confused must he admit… but the woman was right… his mind was set for once; he knew what he was going to do. Or at least try._

_Words, simple mere words that had helped someone take the right turn in live._

"Mione, had a place in history won, right Severus?"

"Yes," he answered serious and truthfully "And I'll make sure that the sword get to her daughter hands when the time comes… even when it will cost me a dozen of _Cruciatus_."

Dumbledore smiled, there was that twinkle in his eyes once again.

"You will never admit it, but I know very well that you care for those kids," Dumbledore added with a playful smirk on his lips. "Especially for Hermione, because of what Mione did for you in the past."

Severus grunted but said nothing; silence was his best option in this moment.

And said silence took over both mans. The headmaster gaze lost on the horizon of Hogwarts' grounds, towards the Forbidden Forest; the professor for his past lost on his mind.

"Who would've thought that there could be a neutral side to this war," Dumbledore commented after a while, taking the Slytherin head by surprise.

The potion master couldn't help but smirk.

"You are one, in the light side, with grudges against our protagonist and a death eater as well… and Hermione with her place as Harry's right hand and Voldemort's daughter. Irony is able to amuse me some times."

It was true.

This war was going to be hell… and dark and light were going to be more mixed than normal.

Things were never going to be the same… once the spider of webs around the Golden Trio, Hogwarts and the full wizarding world were reveled.

Hey!!

Another chapter in! Is taking my time but hey… is not easy with school.

Wow my timeline is so messed up, so please give a blind eye to that.

My grammar… Heck, I know is no excuse but I'm really trying my best… sorry for those errors I can seem to control is not my language and that's why I am not so good at it.

Umm… Next time we will probably see what the young generation is doing, but who knows what I'll do.

What do you think of the messed idea of having Tom Marvolo as a good character _once_? Remember that in my story, he and Voldy are like two different persons… with the birth of dear Voldy came the death of Marvolo.

Oh and Remus and Tonks… wow I have no idea… that was so out of character… but oh well… I really just want them together… ALIVE.

Well, thanks to all those who reviewed, put me on their favorites, on their alerts or just read the story.

Until next time,

Nyrihaz

Answers to anonymous reviews:

-jenny:

I love them as well and that's why I'm writing one. See you next time!

-elwin:

Fist Thanks for the review. Now let's answer your question. Oh and by the way Hermione does not know she is named after her mother… she thinks Jane, who is her mother in her mind, liked the name and that's why she have it.

Albus knows… and that will be revealed in time… lets say that Mione knew him. Like you know for reading this chapter, Severus already knew about Hermione's past. Severus will be good, but will have confrontations with them. As for Hermione's powers, let's wait for that to be answered by the story.

Good Bye and Thanks again to everyone!!


	3. With Dawn Comes the Day

Harry Potter and the Heir of Voldemort

Chapter 3: With Dawn Comes the Day

Here I am!!! And about bloody time too. First of all, I am so sorry-but in summer my mom got sick and she was sent into surgery and between it all, my muse when into vacations for a long, long time. Now my mom is fine, and my muse finally came back.

This story is completely planned out but I need inspiration for writing the chapters with descriptions, etc. so that's it's why it took me a while.

Thanks to all those who review for the last chapter, and for those who have been waiting for this chapter-well here it is!

Disclaimer: Seriously… I do not own Harry Potter, isn't it obvious?

Now on with the story:

***

_With the night come the nightmares_

_To haunt does that sleep,_

_Does marked by more_

_Than they are to know,_

_With red eyes that bound_

_The purest darkness there is around;_

_While some decide what to do_

_In this game of chess,_

_Some become mates of play_

_In this magical clash_

_For a sword to keep safe_

_Because we'll never star a day_

_If dawn doesn't come before it_

***

The echo of heavy grave steps could be heard all around the lonely halls of the magnificent castle of witchcraft and wizardry. A certain master of potions was walking in a dashing rush towards his destination. It was just two a.m. but Dumbledore had requested his presence.

Being awaken in the middle of the night was not something Severus Snape appreciated very much, even more when he was leaving for Voldemort's headquarters with the first rays of sun to star a mission he had no idea how_ not_ to complete. But, Snape was not going to express that particular complaint out loud either, his thoughts and feelings were for him and only-without exception.

After all… If Dumbledore had summoned him, for something essential and in need of discussion it had to be.

With every step the slytherin head took his mind became more crowded with the thoughts of his next command from the Dark Lord.

Find the sword and give it to he-who-must-not-be-named… that was his task as a death eater.

Keep the sword out of Voldemort's reach at all cost… that was his task as a spy for the light, and his debt of salvation to Mione Granger.

He had to find the sword and hide it at the exact same moment. Why not leave it hidden as it was? No. His task, and that of the death eaters who will accompany him, was to find the sword. Not locating the ancient relict was not an excuse good enough. Well… with all sincerity, no excuse was. But not finding the sword on the first place would mean absolute death, with not even an inch of a chance of surviving to die another day.

Failure was not acceptable, simple as that. Severus had to find some way, some way to find the sword and lose it at the same time. Some way, in which he was granted the spare of his life for the moment, given a chance to find the sword once more.

Death was the only sure outcome… he had to at least have a small chance of that not happening.

Taking his last step to halt before the old door that lead to the headmaster's office Severus left his train of thoughts, firmly knocking on the door. With a soft "come in" from the other side the silent man proceeded into the room. His cool and composed posture was once more on place.

Snape black orbs meet Dumbledore's blue ones and by the gleam on them he understood that the old man was setting up a plan. Something good was happening.

"You called?" he said, with a tone of sincere respect that not many knew he was capable off.

"Yes Severus," the wizard responded. "There are some friends of mine you need to meet."

***

Her eyes flushed open and in one swift motion Hermione Jane Granger was sitting on her bed. Her chocolate brown pupils were full with horror and her body, fully covered in cold sweat, trembled violently. Moving into fetal position the gryffindor embraced her body with her trembling arms. Her face rested against her knees, partially covered by curls of brown hair. Her breathing was forced and rough, her voice lost. Her heart pounded so fast and hard she was sure everyone in the world could listen to it.

A part of her wanted to scream, scream all the pain away-but she knew better. Deciding against that, the scarred teen bit into her own lips instead. She soon tasted her own blood; metallic-sweet was the flavor in her opinion, like something forsaken. The action proved to calm her nerves, yet so little but still better than nothing. Maybe it was because this pain she was able to manage, she was able to tame.

Taking a deep breath the girl moved her hands to her forehead, massaging her temple trying, in what was probably in vain, to push a building headache away. This time her intentions failed. It was impossible to fight the dread and sorrow that had settled in her body.

A broken sigh left her lips, her eyes falling on a clock in her night table. It clearly read _2:12 _a.m. Another groan… everything was okay. It was just another nightmare, nothing more. Or so she thought.

She has been having them, the nightmares, all her life-but they are a secret to most. She has learned to keep them concealed, she didn't wish to worry her friends, especially Harry-he had enough to worry about already.

At first, when she was just a kid, she thought the nightmares were thanks too far too many scary movies. But then, with her invitation to Hogwarts and her first year there she finally understood so many things that appeared in her dreams of horror. The places, the faces… still things were confusing, some of it made no sense.

With each passing year, things became clearer-like if the mist was fading away from a window and she could see inside the house now. That was not the only change between the years; the nightmares became worse and worse as well. They were almost real, and sometimes she even woke up with cuts and burns-small but able to scare the confidence out of the bright witch for the rest of the night. They were intoxicating, full of blood, gore and death.

But… it wasn't until her last year that she finally had the courage to accept who was a central part of her nightmares.

It was him… his were the red eyes that haunted her night. The blood orbs of the darkest wizard in a century.

"Voldemort…" she whispered with mortal venom and a chilling rage of air filled the room. She hated the bastard with a furious intensity.

Yes… he-who-must-not-be-named tortured the nights of Hermione Granger, and after her last year at Hogwarts and her adventure in the Mimicry of Magic her dreams became a constant routine, almost every night she had them… and there was one…

…One that scarred her the most. It was fresh and vivid in her memory.

***

_Before her a body lay still, his face was painted in blood. He was not familiar, yet his features were tugging on her memory like if she should know. The stranger was still breathing, but so slowly he could perfectly pass for dead already._

_A smirk covered her lips as she leveled her wand to point it at the heart of the fallen victim on the floor._

"_You are… just like him… if you do this… Hermione Marvolo…" the whispers of the man were almost inaudible but she was able to catch every single word._

"_If you and the others hadn't kept so many secrets, I might as well wouldn't be here today," there was venom dripping from her words and hate in her voice._

"_Is such a pity… that you left yourself… be succumbed by darkness…" he said, letting his almost lifeless dark blue eyes meet her brown ones._

"_Yeah… such a pity for you… Aveda Kedavra!" the jet of green light hit the man directly on his heart._

_The gentle eyes of the young man closed to never open again. Her diabolical laugh filled the air as her eyes fell on her newest victim-who wasn't her first and neither would be her last, that for sure._

_She was just as evil…_

…_As him._

***

"No! No! No!" she said out loud. "I'm not you! Why would I be you?!" replaying the nightmares was worse than having them. More than once she had wished not to have them, but as the thought reached her mind a pang of guilt entered her heart, and she instantly pushed the egoist contemplation away. After all, how could she wish for nightmares free nights, when Harry had his full of them most of the time? Hers were just nightmares; his had a meaning behind them… Hers didn't. She could live with hers, she could cope with them… she could be strong enough.

She stood up from her bed and walked towards her bathroom. Her slim figure still trembled slightly but she was able to control herself now. Automatically she let her eyes wander to her reflection in the mirror. Furiously she wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes and travelling down her cheeks; she has been too caught up in her dread to even notice she was crying.

She gazed into the intense eyes that were looking back at her.

Hermione Granger was not a girl anymore. She was a young woman, almost an adult in her world, and a person who had seen and experience far more than most people twice her age.

She was taller, her body showing what a beautiful woman she was growing up to be. Her brown hair fell around in soft curls and her eyes, those were full of intensity and kindness… but there was something amiss on them… something she had some five years ago… Innocence, perhaps.

"Who are you…?" she muttered, and how she wanted to know the answer.

Lately Hermione felt like something about her wasn't normal… there was something in her veins, something unfamiliar-she could feel it but she couldn't pint-point it. She needed to know what it was-it was hard to felt like a stranger to yourself.

But… for the brightest witch of her age there was finally a question without answer.

Shaking her head the witch pushed all thoughts away as she undressed. She entered the shower with calm peaceful steps, her exterior was on check once more-it was a good masquerade for her inside chaos. She let the water run thru her exposed body for long minutes, finding in the cold water a refuge for her tormented heart-she always thought it was a way to purify the soul.

Her fingers lingered over the scar that she gained some months ago, tracing the scarred skin for some seconds. Her lips formed a smile. Ironically, the scar was worth it for her.

She gained the scar from a death eater but all the pain was worth it if she was there for Harry. She could die; it would be worth it if it was because of being close to him.

After her shower, Hermione sat in a chair close to her window. Her tired eyes wandered the sleeping town before her. A good few hours until sunrise were left, but she couldn't go back to sleep. Not after a nightmare; so she sat there in silence with her head full but just one wish in her heart: that the red eyes that had plagued her nights were not haunting a certain young man dreams in the number 4 of Privet Drive as well.

Hermione couldn't know, but her wish was granted, at least for that night.

***

The woman watched the door with a deep frown of pure sadness in her face. She knew who was behind it, she knew the young woman hiding behind the door better than most but not as much as she would love too.

Her girl, her daughter… stood behind that door, keeping her pain hidden from them. Her daughter… no, it wasn't hers. It was Mione's and _his_… but the fact that she and Hermione had no blood in common didn't alter the love that Jane felt for the young witch.

It was ironic… how Hermione was hiding the magical world and the crisis in it from her and John, and yet they were hiding something worst from her.

Her past…

Jane sighed. Her chocolate brown eyes glared at the door intently but she didn't dare to open it.

Hermione was her daughter, in her heart she was… but even so, that girl was part of a world she had no saying in. Magic itself, that would steal her daughter away one day and she could do nothing about that apart from loving the young brunette with her whole heart and soul.

She smiled, a sad full of reminiscences smile, as she remembered the night Hermione was brought into her arms.

***

_A soft but firm knock in the front door of the house gained the attention of both Grangers sitting on a couch before a fireplace, content in each others arms._

_It was a stormy cold night and they both wondered who on earth it could be at that hour of the night._

_With a sigh of resignation after a second knock Jane Granger removed herself from the arms of her husband and stood up, going immediately for the door. John Granger, without a word, followed suit._

_As Jane opened the door she found herself with a beautiful young woman standing at her doorstep. The stranger's soft curls of dark brown hair framed her gentle pale face, some loose strands of the wet hair falling over her golden eyes that gave Jane the feeling that they were bright once. The person was soaked to the bone and she could make out the slight shivering of the woman's body. Just then something caught her eye, gaining her attention instantly: there was a new-born resting in the arms of the visitor._

_There was something strange in the air, like magic. _

_For some reason Jane automatically assumed something important rested in the shoulders of the other woman… something she might as well had the intentions of giving to them._

_Who was her…? That was the question._

_Finding she was confused beyond explanation, Jane decide to speak up but the next thing she knew was that her husband was embracing the stranger tightly-like if his live depended of it._

_Felling betrayed and heartbroken suddenly, it took a lot of power from Jane to keep her exterior in check after the attack of jealousy that hit her at once._

"_Who is __**her**__, John?" she asked in what wasn't a gentle tone._

_Ignoring her plea for a moment the man turned to look at the newborn with a deep gaze of love. His action almost killed Jane, who thought only the worst._

_She couldn't have kids, she couldn't give the man she loved the greatest treasure to a human, so she believed he might had looked for it somewhere else._

_Fighting back a wave of fresh tears the woman waited for an explanation._

_It soon came._

"_Sorry to disturb you, is nice too met you Jane. My name is Mione, and I'm John's half-sister," the stranger said._

_Saying that Jane was more than surprised was an understatement. One thing she couldn't deny was the relieve that arrived at her soul after Mione's words._

"_John's sister?"_

"_Yes love, she is half my sister and this little girl is Hermione, her daughter and my niece… our niece," during his words the man passed his wife the newborn._

"_She is beautiful Mione… but why are you here?"_

_A frown caressed the delicate features of the older witch. She was to give up her daughter tonight just to assure the life of her offspring, but that meant never seeing her again… which wound her heart badly._

_Taking a deep breath she answered the question, "I have a favor to ask the both of you, one of life and death… and a lot to explain."_

***

That night sixteen years ago Jane learned that magic was real and that there was a war going on in that other world.

Receiving a daughter from out of nowhere and knowing she and John were the only persons left in the world for the little creature because her mother was death and her father was beyond salvation was enough to scare anyone, more so when magic was thrown into the mix… but not with her-not with Jane or John. It just made Jane's love for Hermione stronger with each passing day. It was the genuine love of mother and daughter, faintly tarnished because of one too many lies involved.

With a sigh and one last look at the door of Hermione's room Jane Granger turned around towards her bedroom. She couldn't ask for Hermione's sincerity about everything in the wizarding world, not whit the façade she and her husband had created as well. She was all right with the love she received back; she just hoped that her daughter was strong enough for when the time of truth came.

Hermione's life wasn't meant to be an easy one… and the worst had to happen yet-of that Jane was sure since the first day her gaze fell on Hermione's eyes.

***

Silence had stretched around Snape and Dumbledore for some good minutes now.

The professor of potions more than wanted to finish with this "conversation" but the persons that Albus wanted him to meet were taking their bloody time to reach the castle of Hogwarts.

"What is this all about?" he finally asked, exhausted of waiting.

"In time, Severus, in time… the only thing I can tell you is that they know as much as you about Hermione and her real identity, about her past," the wiser wizard said with a smile on his lips. It wasn't a good time with the war, but he had found some reason to have hope. He had some friends he could count on to add up to the ranks of those fighting against Voldemort and his followers. Those were the best news in a while.

With a grunt of despair and a glare on his face Severus nodded, resting against one of the walls of the majestic office. His hands were crossed over his chest. Between his dark cloak and his black hair Severus was almost fully covered in black, the only exception being his pale face.

Just then a sudden _poof _gained the attention of Snape. He turned his gaze towards the fireplace in time to see the two newcomers standing before him.

Raising an eyebrow at their looks and way of appearing the man waited for presentations.

The only sure thing, because of their attires, was that the young man and woman holdings hands before him were _Protectors_.

"So you are finally here, young ones," said Albus Dumbledore.

The newcomers turned to look at him. The young man ported a bright smile in his lips but a look of intensity and passion in his deep blue eyes. His flaming red hair framed his strong and handsome face. His right hand gripped that of the woman at his side in a gentle, protective hold. "It took us a while to reach the castle, but we are here now."

The companion of the young man was a beautiful woman. Her porcelain skin was as pale as the snow, and her long straight dark brown hair reached her mid-back. Her eyes were a strong gold, full of determination and strength. The looks of a person from the _Pure_ family, but that was impossible, right?

They carried and air of importance, those two tangled in their long red and black coats with a insignia in silver with a 'P' carved on it of _Protectors_-a special group of wizards apart from the Ministry destined to protect various artifacts from falling in the hands of wizards like Voldemort. They are loyal, sincere and truths worthy.

They carried weapons as well, not just wands. Snape could make out the shape of a sword hanging from a belt around the waist of the strangers, covered by the long coats.

"Then, now that you two are here, he is who I want you two to meet _Protectors_," Dumbledore signaled to Snape, who gave a curt nod towards the couple.

"Nice too meet you, my name is Leia. We are here to help… after all you need to steal a sword under our protection," the woman said.

Snape couldn't suppress the small smile that formed on his lips. Maybe destiny was not completely against him.

"Yes Severus," the read-headed spoke with a smile of his own. "My name is Avalon, and we have a chat waiting for us."

Albus Dumbledore conjured three comfy chairs and the other three persons took their place before the wiser man.

"What exactly do we have to talk about?" inquired Snape.

"You have to steal an ancient sword under our protection. A sword I have no intentions of letting fall in the hands of the likes of Lord Voldemort," the young woman said, her bright intense eyes narrowing at the mention of the dark lord's name.

Snape noticed both protectors were around their twenties, not older than twenty-five. Curiosity boiled inside of the professor, so he asked the question that was bugging him.

"From witch two lines of _Protectors_ do you two come?"

Avalon fixed his gaze in him, "From the two original ones, from the ancient families."

Taken back, Snape expressed that that was impossible. One of the original lines was that off Merlin. Heirs of the greatest wizard of all time that decided that they didn't wanted to be mixed with the corrupted Ministry of Magic.

That was normal; the line of Merlin was one of the biggest groups of _Protectors_.

But… the second original group of wizards that became _Protectors_… they were those of the _Pure _family.

"Yes, Severus, one of us is a survivor of the massacre that finished with the _Last of the Pure _family…" explained Leia, her gaze casted downward-like she was replaying a really bad memory; and she was doing exactly that.

"You…?" more than a question, it was a search for an affirmation. It made sense now to Severus, the pale skin and golden eyes of the young woman, the straight dark brown hair, which seemed to be fine silk. Those were the traits of a pureblood Granger.

"…Yes…" there was a deep note of sorrow to her voice.

Snape frowned. Avalon gave Leia's hand a squeeze and whispered something into her ear. She smiled and turned to fully face the slytherin head.

"I thought everyone… was murdered," said Snape. "Every single member of that family was vanquished with the exception of Hermione who's existence was unknown to her father."

"That's what everyone believes. Hermione survived," the woman smiled a half-hearted smile. "She survived at the cost of a great sacrifice… just like me. Mione… my older sister gave her life for her daughter… my mother and brothers kept my existence a secret from Marvolo…"

"Mione's sister?! So you are… you are Hermione's aunt?"

"Yes she is," said Avalon.

"I am…" said Leia. "And I will protect Hermione with my life from now on. She has my blood after all, my only family left. I have no intentions of the letting the sword-that is due to be hers when the time comes-fall into the wrongs hands, in the hands of Voldemort."

Snape nodded understanding her words.

"Huh… so you two are more mixed in this than I thought… the things is… aren't you a successor as well, to the _Last of the Pure _family? I thought that Hermione was the only one."

Leia stood up, and walked towards one of the windows. "She is…" Leia trailed off, she didn't like talking about her family, about her past. The memories were too painful.

"The _Last of the Pure _heir's line runs in the blood of the first sons. Mione… Mione was the heir, so her first's child was meant to take the lead of our clan," explained Avalon, his gaze glued to the silent figure of Leia standing before the window.

Silence submerged the office once more.

Avalon stood up and walked towards Leia. He embraced her from behind and rested his head against hers.

"I am part of the family… of that ancient family believed vanquished, I am no heir-but I will continue the line as well when the time comes for that," she locked eyes with Avalon who nodded with a smile.

Meanwhile Dumbledore watched the conversation before him with a smiled on his lips. This war was to be fought by unity and the three people before him were to have their first test tomorrow morning.

He hoped they were able to form strong loops between each other.

"So… Snape… you have to steal a sword from us, right?" asked Avalon with a grin.

Snape nodded with an intense look of determination, he had no intentions of falling to Mione Granger, of giving up.

"Will you be able to do it?" Leia asked.

"Sure, I can. Is what I have to do."

"Good," Avalon said. "So, listen now Severus this is what we'll do."

***

There goes third chapter ^_^

Sorry again for the looooooong wait, it will not happen again-I promise.

Hope you like it!!!

Fell free to ask question, still I'm not sure I can answer everything-I don't want to spoil the story.

Thanks again, and review if you can, okay?

See ya next chapter ^_^

Sincerely,  
Nyrihaz


End file.
